


Baby, please come home

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Rafael Barba is missing his boyfriend, Sonny Carisi, who is undercover at Christmas time.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Baby, please come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nukablastr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukablastr/gifts).



Rafael looked out the window at the snow coming down. Sonny was supposed to be back from Chicago yesterday, but his flight had been delayed… twice. Rafi tried to talk Sonny out of going this close to Christmas but nothing doing Sonny's mind couldn't be changed, he had to go undercover as a drug dealer to find the guy that was kidnapping teenage girls from a mall. There was a heavy drug presence on one side of the mall that would give them a good vantage point to watch the guy and intervene. Voight was afraid people may recognize Halstead too much so he asked if he could borrow Carisi. That was at the beginning of December. Now here it was Christmas Eve and still Rafael was without his boyfriend.  
As Rafael watched the snow fall, he played with the gift he had for Sonny. He had wanted to give this to him for a long time and finally felt like this was the right moment. Now all that was missing was Sonny being there for Rafael to give him his Christmas present. Rafael knew people were watching him. Liv had invited everyone over to her place for a Christmas party. How pathetic was he that while everyone else was enjoying themselves, he was about in tears missing Sonny?  
"Baby, please come home." Rafael whispered as he slipped the gift back into his pocket.  
He looked at the time, almost seven that evening. He decided he would just go home.  
"Hey Liv, I'm going to head out." Rafael placed a hand on Liv's shoulder.  
"Your leaving already? We haven't even opened presents yet!" Liv said.  
"I'm just not much into the Christmas spirit. I think I'm going to go home and lay down." Rafael said trying hard to hold back the tears.  
"Ok, but I'm holding your Christmas present for you." Liv smiled.  
"Drop it off with Carmen on Monday." Rafael sadly smiled. He went for his coat and headed out into a cold a dreary looking New York.  
It wasn't like Rafael to just walk the streets. He would normally have a driver take him places or heaven forbid take the subway. But tonight, he needed the cold air in his lungs, the snow falling onto his shoulders. The sound of Deck the Halls was playing from the church bells a few blocks away. They sounded so happy and full of Christmas, but it was like it wasn't like Christmas at all without Sonny by his side.  
His words had become like a prayer as he whispered "Baby, please come home."  
Rafael entered his and Sonny’s apartment and saw the pretty lights on their Christmas tree. Every year Sonny would insist that they decorate the tree together. This year, Rafael had to decorate it alone. He walked over to the tree and watched how they shined.   
“You should be here with me. Baby, please come home.” Rafael cried.   
He poured a glass of scotch before settling down on the couch.   
“Merry Christmas, Sonny.” Rafael said as he drifted off to sleep.   
At half past three, Sonny came dragging into the apartment. He put the presents he had bought for Rafael under the tree before he found Rafi asleep on the couch. There was one gift though that Sonny wanted to give to his Rafi right then. He had missed him so much. Sonny put on some soft Christmas music. Rafi begin to stir, thinking he had left on the radio. He got up off the couch to find Sonny standing beneath the mistletoe.  
“Sonny!” Rafael shouted as he rushed to his boyfriend. “I missed you so much!”   
The two kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other in a year. As their lips parted Sonny let go of Rafael.   
“Merry Christmas, baby.” Sonny said as he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.   
“Rafael Barba, will you marry me?” Sonny asked as he opened the small box to reveal a diamond band inside.   
Rafael had tears in his eyes.   
“You beat me to the punch line Dominick.” Rafael wiped his tears.   
He walked away from Sonny, leaving him still on one knee holding the engagement ring. Rafael came back with a ring box of his own. He got down on one knee in front of Sonny.   
“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Rafael smiled as he his ring box to show an engagement band, like the one Sonny was holding.   
“I take that as a yes then?” Sonny smirked.   
“You better believe it!” Rafael smiled.


End file.
